Muggle Trip
by Milda Malione
Summary: Hermione menerima howler dari Narcissa yang menyuruhnya segera membawa pulang Draco ke Malfoy Manor. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Indonesia sebelum menyelesaikan rencananya. Apa yang sebenarnya Hermione rencanakan?
1. Provokasi Hermione

**Muggle Trip**

Disclaimer : The plot is mine, but all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Warning : Di cerita ini, Draco sedikit OOC. Masih keras kepala, tapi selalu luluh oleh Hermione. Intinya, Hermione yang berkuasa. ^.^'V *hehee..

Happy reading :)

Perang kedua telah lama usai. Dunia sihir kembali damai. Setelah melanjutkan tahun terakhir mereka di Hogwarts, Harry, Ron dan Hermione lulus di tahun berikutnya dan melanjutkan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Harry mengikuti pelatihan menjadi auror di Kementerian Sihir, Ron membantu George Weasley mengelola tokonya – Sihir Sakti Weasley-, dan Hermione tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Sungguh, kalian tidak salah membaca dan tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun dalam penulisan. Hermione memang sedang tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Mengapa? Mari _flashback_ sejenak…

"_Hermione," panggil Draco._

_Hermione tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya terdiam menatap reruntuhan Hogwarts akibat pecahnya perang kedua. Ron dan Harry telah meninggalkan dirinya di depan reruntuhan dan berkumpul dengan keluarga Weasley serta anggota Orde Phoenix yang masih tersisa. _

"_Hermione," Draco mengulangi._

_Kini Hermione berbalik, menatap lekat-lekat sepasang mata kelabu yang juga sedang menatapnya._

"_Kenapa kau kembali? Bukankah kau lebih aman bersama kedua orang tuamu, Pangeran Malfoy?" cibir Hermione._

"_Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Draco berkata lemah._

"_Bukankah semua sudah selesai? Tidak ada lagi yang akan menyuruhmu membunuh seseorang atau semacamnya."_

"_Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu denganmu."_

_Sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin dan asap reruntuhan._

"_Denganku?" ulang Hermione ragu._

"_Sebenarnya, aku.. aku.."_

"_Kau kenapa, Draco?"_

"_Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Hermione," kata Draco, akhirnya._

_Hermione menarik napas sejenak. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau harus melakukan apa. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Sejak kapan?"_

"_Hmm.. Sudah sejak lama. Aku tak tahu tepatnya."_

"_Sadarkah kau, Draco? Atau masih ada kutukan yang bersarang di otakmu?"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu."_

"_Aku darah lumpur, Draco," ucap Hermione lemah._

"_Aku tak peduli dengan omong kosong status darah itu lagi. Hermione, tolong…" _

_Seulas senyum melengkung di bibir Hermione. Ia mendekat kearah Draco tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. "Jika itu benar-benar sebuah kejujuran, aku juga akan berkata jujur padamu," Hermione menarik napas berat dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan kalimat yang sesungguhnya sudah lama ingin ia katakan. "Aku selalu khawatir dengan keselamatanmu, karena aku menyayangimu, Draco.."_

_Dan Draco tahu persis apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia meraih sebelah tangan Hermione. "Wanna be my girl?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban 'ya'. Tapi Hermione mengangguk pasti. Mereka berdua tertawa dan meninggalkan reruntuhan bangunan dengan saling berpegangan tangan. Dan satu tahun selanjutnya mereka lewati dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Hingga sekarang…_

Begitulah, Draco dan Hermione sudah cukup lama melewatkan hari-hari mereka sebagai pasangan yang saling menyayangi, meski tidak jarang mereka juga bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal sepele. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Hermione tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Dengan persetujuan dari Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy yang menuruti keinginan putra tercinta mereka, Hermione menempati salah satu kamar mewah di istana keluarga Malfoy itu.

Beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan. Tapi pada senja hari yang cukup cerah, di kursi santai dekat perapian, Hermione cemberut dengan dahinya yang berkerut-kerut. Di depannya, Draco memasang ekspresi yang hampir sama.

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" kata Draco tegas.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita disana hanya akan liburan."

"Tetap saja tidak."

"Kau keras kepala, Malfoy!" Hermione berkata dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf dari suaranya yang biasa. Selain itu, jika sedang marah, ia selalu memakai nama belakang Draco.

"Kalau aku keras kepala, lalu kau ini apa?" sahut Draco tak kalah kerasnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Hermione memandang Draco dengan pandangan sengit, seakan-akan pandangan itu ia tujukan untuk membunuh Draco.

"Kukira kau sudah berubah, Draco. Kukira kau tidak lagi membenci muggle." Kini suara Hermione melemah.

Draco menatap mata hazelnut Hermione. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku memang sudah tidak membenci muggle lagi, Hermione. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, kita adalah penyihir dan dunia kita sedikit berbeda dengan para muggle. Seharusnya, kita tidak mengikuti kebiasaan mereka. Apalagi untuk acara liburan kita ini."

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Aku seorang kelahiran-muggle, Malfoy. Kau ingat itu? Jadi kau tak mau dekat-dekat denganku?"

"Ups. Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau mungkin kelahiran-muggle, tapi otak dan kepintaranmu melebihi penyihir yang berdarah paling murni sekalipun."

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Hermione saat ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Draco ucapkan. Ini sedikit mengubah suasana. Meski masih cemberut, suara Hermione menjadi lebih lunak. "Bukan saatnya untuk memuji, Draco," katanya kemudian.

"Itu bukan pujian. Itu fakta," sahut Draco santai.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku. Kita akan liburan di dunia muggle dan dengan cara muggle pula. Titik."

"Hermione, jangan bercanda terus."

"Seratus persen aku serius."

"Hermione, ayolah.. Masih banyak tempat sihir yang bisa kita kunjungi. Museum sihir di Mesir, penangkaran naga di Siberia Utara, kita bahkan bisa liburan dengan mengunjungi Hogwarts."

"Aaah, aku sudah bosan dengan yang seperti itu. Ayolah, Draco.. Liburan dengan cara muggle pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak."

"Harus ada alasannya."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Itu artinya kau pengecut."

"Bukan begitu, Hermione. Mengertilah.."

Hermione terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan mengerti jika kau mengatakan alasannya."

"Baiklah." Draco menahan napas dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku takut."

"Apa? Kau takut? Kukira kau tidak takut pada apapun." Hermione mencibir.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh takut. Dan…"

"Dan apa?" potong Hermione cepat.

"Aku takut, dan.. dan khawatir."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hermione mulai tak sabar.

"Begini," Draco memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Sebenarnya, aku takut kalau kau terlalu asyik di dunia muggle dan menikmati kembali dunia muggle-mu, kau akan tinggal disana dan tidak akan kembali bersamaku." Dan akhirnya, kepala Draco tertunduk.

Hermione membelalakkan kedua matanya seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Draco. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya hampir berair.

"Itu tidak lucu!" geram Draco.

"Alasanmu itu.. hahaa.. benar- hah.. benar-benar tidak masuk akal, hah-hahaaaa.."

Draco terdiam dan memandang Hermione dengan tatapan sinis.

"Hahaa.. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Hermione menghentikan tawanya. "Kita akan pergi dan pulang besama-sama, Draco. Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Kalau aku harus bersumpah untuk ini, aku akan melakukannya," sahut Hermione tegas.

Draco menghela napas. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Hermione. Kini ia menatap kobaran api kecil di perapian yang bergoyang pelan mengikuti hembusan angin. Ia masih tidak dapat memutuskan. Apakah Hermione benar-benar menyayanginya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya? Bahkan ketika mereka pergi ke dunia muggle yang Hermione cintai? Itulah yang Draco pikirkan saat ini. Jika boleh jujur, Draco juga menganggap ide hiburan Hermione tidak buruk. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia masih ragu.

"Draco, kau masih bersamaku?" Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yeah. Er – yaa.. Tentu saja, Hermione." sahut Draco terbata-bata.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita akan liburan di dunia muggle, kan? Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya. Lagi pula, ini mungkin liburan terakhir sebelum pesta pertunangan kita nanti.." rajuk Hermione manja.

"Hmm.." Draco menghela napas lagi, "Baiklah. How can I refuse?"

"Aaaah, Draco. Kau baik sekali." Hermione mendekati kursi yang diduduki Draco dan mengecup pipi kirinya sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Aku tahu kau akan setuju, dear. Hanya perlu waktu," goda Hermione, dan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Draco jengkel sambil mengusap-ngusap pipi kirinya.

"Nah, sekarang, kita akan bicarakan destinasi liburan kita."

"Kita akan ke museum atau ke kebun binatang?"

"Mungkin keduanya. Atau mungkin juga tidak." Hermione tersenyum penuh misteri. "Sebenarnya, kita akan berkunjung ke Indonesia."

"Indonesia?" dahi Draco mengernyit. "Tempat macam apa itu?"

"Indonesia itu sebuah negara muggle. Tidak ada satupun komunitas sihir disana."

"Aku baru tahu ada negara seperti itu di dunia ini," ujar Draco dengan nada menghina.

"Tentu saja ada. Hanya saja kau tak tahu karena kurang membaca, Draco. Sudah kubilang kau harus sering membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan pribadiku. Jadi, kau tidak akan.."

"Kau mau menyuruhku membaca atau mengajakku berlibur?" potong Draco saat Hermione mulai berkata panjang lebar.

"Ooh, baiklah. Maafkan aku," senyum Hermione mengembang, "Di Indonesia banyak sekali tempat liburan yang indah dan romantis. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," lanjutnya.

"Kalau mencari suasana romantis, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke Perancis saja?" Tanya Draco.

"Kau mau berlibur atau menemui Fleur Delacour?" selidik Hermione.

"Hey, jangan gampang cemburu! Aku hanya memberi saran. Lagi pula, si Fleur itu kan sudah menikah dengan anak keluarga Weasley. Kau lupa?"

"Oh, maaf lagi kalau begitu."

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat ke – apa tadi? Inersia? Insomnia?"

"Indonesia, Malfoy!" pekik Hermione. "Hhh – kau ini!"

"Iya, baiklah. Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Mungkin besok. Aku akan menyiapkan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu." Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, "Aaah, aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk pergi. Liburan kita kali ini pasti akan menyenangkan," raut wajah Hermione terlihat amat sangat yakin. Dan Draco hanya bisa menyeringai.

To be continued…

a/n : Hai, ini fanfic ke empat-ku dan fanfic DraMione yang ketiga. Tadinya cerita ini akan dijadikan one shot. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kayaknya lebih enak kalau dibuat beberapa chapter. Dan jadilah seperti ini. Tadaaa! :D

Di chapter pertama, baru ada pengenalan tujuan liburan DraMione. Part selanjutnya, akan ada cerita-cerita seru tentang liburan DraMione di Indonesia, dan tentunya 'pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil' mereka. Semoga ga ada polisi tidur yang menghambat cerita ini, yaa.. Dan semoga readers ga bosen untuk baca dan review cerita-ceritaku.. (aamiin…)

Oh, ya. Karena aku masih pemula, mohon review tentang kekurangan cerita dan saran-saran yang membangun, yaaa. Many thanks! ;)


	2. First Day

Muggle Trip – First Day

Disclaimer : Tante JK Rowling pemilik semua karakter. Aku cuma pinjem bentar, ya tanteee.. :*

Pada pukul sepuluh pagi keesokan harinya, Draco menemani – atau lebih tepatnya mengamati – Hermione yang dengan antusias memasukkan beberapa benda milik mereka berdua kedalam koper besar. Buku-buku Hermione sudah lebih dulu bersemayam di dasar koper. Disusul dengan baju-baju muggle-nya dan baju-baju muggle untuk Draco yang baru saja ia beli di jalan utama kota London.

"Kau belum memasukkan jubah kita," ujar Draco.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Saking lebarnya, senyuman itu lebih terkesan sebagai sebuah seringai. "Kau lupa, dear? Kita liburan di negara muggle. Tidak ada jubah, tidak ada tongkat sihir."

"Tidak ada tongkat sihir? Apa kau mau membunuhku?" protes Draco.

Sejenak Hermione menghentikan kesibukannya. Ia memandang Draco dengan penuh perhatian, layaknya pandangan seorang ibu pada anaknya yang masih balita. "Kita tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak memegang tongkat sihir. Percayalah," katanya, masih dengan senyuman. "Lagipula, jika kita menggunakan sihir di depan muggle, itu akan merepotkan. Pasti petugas kementerian akan langsung tahu dan mereka akan datang mengganggu liburan kita. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, kan?" dan Hermione melanjutkan pekerjaannya merapikan barang-barang di koper.

Draco terdiam. Benar juga. Batinnya.

"Dan kau juga harus tahu, Draco," lanjut Hermione tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya, "Kita akan aman selama aku ada dan selama kita masih bersama."

Aah. Draco membatin lagi. Ini alasan mengapa aku begitu mencintainya.

"Hermione," panggil Draco.

"Hmm.." Hermione menjawab asal saja.

"Kau belum memberitahuku kita akan pergi dengan cara apa."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Kini, ia sedang memasukkan beberapa cokelat dan cemilan lain di sebuah tas kecil.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan portkey? Atau kita akan pakai bubuk floo? Atau ber-apparate saja? Kita tak mungkin terbang naik sapu, kan? Menurutku, sih, kita lebih baik ber-apparate, supaya kita bisa langsung sampai di tempat liburan kita. Tidak ada larangan ber-apparate di tempat itu kan, Hermione?" celoteh Draco.

Hermione baru menghentikan pekerjaannya setelah ia memasukkan brosur-brosur ke dalam tas manik-manik yang akan ia bawa sendiri. Ia duduk disamping tempat tidur dan menghela napas panjang, kelelahan.

"Draco, dear. Harus dengan cara apa lagi aku menjelaskan padamu? Kita akan liburan dengan cara muggle. Kita pergi kesana dengan cara muggle juga, sayang," jawab Hermione lemah. Jelas sekali ia lelah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco terperangah.

"Kita tidak akan ber-apparate atau pakai sapu, aku juga tidak mau repot-repot memilih benda untuk dijadikan portkey, dan tidak ada jaringan floo di Indonesia, bahkan mungkin tidak ada perapian disana." Hermione berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, mengabaikan ekspresi keheranan Draco, "Kita akan naik pesawat."

"Pes – apa?"

"Pesawat. Itu benda yang bisa terbang."

"Bukannya kau takut terbang?"

"Iya, jika di udara terbuka," bibir Hermione mengerucut, "Pesawat ini adalah benda besar yang bisa terbang. Kita duduk disana, dan dilayani sepanjang perjalanan sampai tujuan."

"Dilayani muggle?" tanya Draco.

"Yep!" Hermione mengangguk.

Draco hampir mual dibuatnya.

"Jangan khawatir kalau kau mual dan ingin muntah. Di pesawat sudah tersedia kantung muntah."

Dan sekarang, Draco nyaris muntah.

Hermione ingin tertawa, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Alih-alih terbahak, ia malah memeluk Draco dengan lembut, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita selalu bersama," ujarnya lagi. Aku semakin menyayangimu, Draco. Batin Hermione.

Draco menggeleng-geleng di dalam pelukan Hermione. Dan entah mengapa, meski ia meragukan keselamatannya bepergian dengan cara muggle, tapi keberadaan Hermione membuatnya jauh lebih tenang dan nyaman.

"Harus segera siap sekarang." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kau pakai, Draco. Kita akan take off di airport sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Dan…" tangan Hermione mengaduk-aduk tas manik-maniknya. "Aku lupa, ini tiketmu." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas berwarna dan bergambar benda besar bersayap bertuliskan 'Garuda Indonesia' dengan huruf besar-besar pada Draco yang menerimanya dengan wajah menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

Beberapa jam setelah melewatkan saat-saat menegangkan untuk Draco dan saat-saat menyenangkan untuk Hermione, mereka tiba di bandara internasional Soekarno-Hatta. Draco berjalan agak sempoyongan karena mengalami _jetlag. _Hermione memapahnya menuju bangku terdekat di bandara. Tangan kirinya mendorong trolly dengan susah payah, dan tas manik-manik tergantung hampir lepas di lengannya.

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Jangan papah aku seperti anak kecil!" rengek Draco.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dengan wajah pucat dan lemah seperti ini? Hmm.. hmm.." Hermione menggeleng, "Mau cokelat?" lanjutnya sambil membuka tas kecil di atas trolly, mengambil cokelat dan menyodorkannya pada Draco.

Draco menerima cokelat Hermione tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia cepat-cepat memakannya dan berharap potongan cokelat mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Jika cokelat bisa kembali menghangatkan suasana dingin setelah kehadiran dementor, mungkin rasanya yang manis juga bisa mengubah keadaan mengerikan setelah naik pesawat. Pikir Draco.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Hermione. Draco masih asyik mengunyah cokelat.

"Aku sudah menyewa kamar hotel. Kalau kau sudah baikan, kita akan pergi sekarang dan melanjutkan istirahat disana. Bagaimana?" Hermione melanjutkan.

"Herserah hau haja," sahut Draco dengan mulut penuh cokelat.

Hermione memandang jijik. "Telan dulu cokelatnya!" katanya, "Kau seperti Ron."

Draco buru-buru menelan. "Jangan samakan aku dengan si Weasley!"

"Kenapa? Dia sahabatku, dan harusnya jadi sahabatmu juga."

"Pokoknya jangan! Aku tidak mau disamakan dengannya! Dulu kau suka padanya, kan?"

"Well, harus kuakui." Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Tapi itu kan masa lalu."

"Jangan ingat-ingat lagi masa lalumu! Kau sedang bersamaku saat ini." Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan mendadak segar kembali. "Ayo! Kita ke hotel sekarang!" lanjutnya sambil mendorong trolly menjauh dari kursi bandara. Meninggalkan Hermione yang tercengang di tempat duduknya.

Lalu bagaimana masa lalunya dengan Pansy Parkinson dan Astoria Greengrass itu? Selalu mau menang sendiri! Dasar Mr. Possessive! Rutuk Hermione dalam hati. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti dengan langkah cepat-cepat agar bisa menyusul Draco yang secara ajaib, berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat.

_ Hari pertama, bersenang-senang di Dunia Fantasi_

Keesokan harinya…

"Tempat apa ini?" Draco mengerutkan kening memandang gerbang lengkung di depannya.

"Welcome to Dunia Fantasi! Orang-orang disini biasa menyebutnya Dufan," kata Hermione antusias.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Draco lagi. Kerutan di keningnya belum hilang.

"Ooh, banyak sekali, tuan. Ada puluhan wahana permainan yang bisa kita coba. Bergoyang-goyang di kapal Kora-Kora, berteriak-teriak di Hysteria, terombang-ambing di Tornado, bersantai di Bianglala, atau hanya sekadar bergaya dan berfoto ria di Istana Boneka." Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar. Draco melongo.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Dengan senyum puas, Hermione menunjukkan selembar brosur dari dalam tasnya.

"Ayo masuk!" ia menarik tangan Draco.

Mereka berdua berbaur bersama pengunjung lain. Beberapa orang memandang ke arah Hermione dan Draco dengan takjub, beberapa yang lain memberinya senyuman. Hermione balas tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau sudah mengenal orang-orang Indonesia," kata Draco.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka," sahut Hermione santai, ia masih memberi senyuman pada beberapa orang yang mereka lalui.

"Mereka tersenyum pada kita. Dan kau juga tersenyum pada mereka."

"Itu kebiasaan. Orang-orang Indonesia selalu ramah pada turis asing, termasuk kita."

Draco berpikir. Jika Voldemort masih ada dan berkesempatan datang ke tempat ini, apakah orang-orang juga masih akan tersenyum padanya? Pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang.

"Sebenarnya kita mau apa?" tanya Draco kebingungan.

"Hmm, sebentar. Aku juga bingung." Hermione menjawab. Dan seketika Draco berhenti berjalan saat mendengarnya. Baru sekali ini ia mendengar ungkapan kebingungan dari mulut Hermione. Pertanda buruk.

"Kenapa berhenti?" kini giliran Hermione yang bertanya.

"Kau bingung? Apa ini pertanda bencana besar akan datang?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu apa, sih? Aku bingung memutuskan kita akan naik wahana yang mana dulu. Semuanya menggoda dan terlihat menyenangkan." Kini ia berdiri mematung di sebelah Draco. "Sebentar, aku lihat brosur dulu. Semoga bisa membantuku membuat keputusan." Kembali Hermione memandangi dan membolak-balik brosur di tangannya.

Pandangan Draco berkeliling. Tempat ini ramai sekali. Pikirnya. Ia melihat anak-anak yang diayun di atas ayunan besar yang tergantung. Anak-anak lain menikmati makanan seperti awan berwarna merah muda yang menghadirkan aroma manis sambil tertawa-tawa. Telinga Draco juga menangkap teriakan-teriakan – entah teriakan ketakutan atau kepuasan – dari anak-anak yang sedang berada di kereta kecil yang berjalan cepat di jalur berkelok-kelok. Sejenak ia membayangkan anak-anaknya dengan Hermione kelak. Tak urung pula, Draco bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Hermione akan mengajak anak-anaknya nanti berlibur ke tempat ini lagi?

Hermione masih membaca kata-kata yang tercetak di brosur dengan seksama. Draco kembali mengitari sekeliling dengan pandangan matanya. Sekilas ia menangkap sosok tinggi besar yang serasa tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia berjanggut tebal dan perutnya maju ke depan. Pria itu seperti pengawas binatang liar di Hogwarts, Hagrid.

Draco menarik-narik lengan blus yang dikenakan Hermione. Ini membuat Hermione menghentikan kegiatannya membaca-baca brosur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Lihat pria disana itu!" tunjuk Draco, "Dia kelihatan seperti Hagrid."

Hermione memicingkan matanya, melihat ke arah tujuan Draco. "Ooh, itu badut!" katanya kemudian.

"Dia mirip Hagrid!"

Senyum geli tersungging di bibir Hermione, "Ya. Mereka memang mirip," katanya dengan nada riang. "Well, Draco. Sepertinya aku sudah menentukan wahana apa yang akan kita kunjungi pertama."

"Apa?" tanya Draco dengan nada penasaran.

"Roller coaster!" dan tangan Hermione menunjuk ke arah kereta hitam yang berjalan super cepat di atas lintasan. Penumpang di dalamnya berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan. Kereta itu terbalik, berjalan super cepat lagi, menukik tajam di kelokan, dan terus melaju kencang. Begitu dan terus begitu.

Draco tak mampu berkata apapun, kecuali, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" sahut Hermione dengan anggukan pasti. Ia segera menarik kembali tangan Draco dan mengajaknya menuju antrian wahana roller coaster. "Rasanya hampir sama dengan terbang dengan sapu dan mencari golden snitch," katanya kemudian. Tanpa sadar, Draco menelan ludahnya perlahan.

Menjelang petang, mereka berdua duduk santai di sebuah bangku taman. Tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya, Hermione asyik menikmati gulali dan berkali-kali menyibakkan rambut cokelat tebalnya yang hampir menyentuh cemilan manis yang berukuran sangat besar itu. Draco duduk di sebelahnya, tanpa bernafsu memasukkan snack ke dalam mulutnya dan sekali-kali menyeruput soft drink.

"Bagaimana? Hari pertama saja sudah menyenangkan, kan?" Hermione bertanya setelah gulalinya hampir habis.

"Ya," jawab Draco singkat.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada."

Hermione cemberut. Ia menatap Draco yang masih menikmati snack-nya dengan mau tak mau.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak ada'?" protes Hermione. "Kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini dan kau tidak menyukainya satupun?"

"Semuanya tidak aneh. Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari itu. Dan kurasa kau juga."

"Mengalami apa?"

"Terombang-ambing di udara, dilempar ke angkasa, naik kereta yang seperti kereta bawah tanah Gringotts, dan masih banyak lagi yang semuanya biasa saja." Draco berkata tanpa memandang Hermione. Ia berhenti sejenak menanti kemungkinan Hermione akan memprotes. Tapi Hermione diam saja dan masih memandangnya, jadi Draco melanjutkan, "Dan aku heran kenapa kau berteriak-teriak di tempat tadi itu?"

"Tempat apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Hermione ketus.

"Rumah apa itu tadi? Yang gelap itu? Oh, ya! Rumah hantu." Draco menyeruput soft drink-nya sekilas. "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak melihat makhluk itu? Padahal itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding makhluk-makhluk dunia sihir."

"Aku kan hanya terbawa suasana. Aku tidak seperti kau yang tak bergeming seperti orang aneh saat yang lain menjerit-jerit!" sanggah Hermione kesal. Wajahnya semakin cemberut.

"Aah, apa-apaan itu tadi? Sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Tidak ada yang seperti dementor atau banshee atau basilisk. Buat apa aku harus capek-capek berteriak?"

"Hhh – sulit sekali mengajakmu bersenang-senang!" Hermione berpaling kesal. Menekuk mukanya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan gaya congkak.

Seketika Draco melemparkan soft drink-nya entah ke arah mana. Tanpa ia ketahui, kaleng soft drink itu mengenai kepala seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tak jauh disana. Anak itu langsung menangis ke pelukan ibunya.

"Hermione.." panggil Draco lembut.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" Hermione bersungut-sungut.

Draco mengeluh, "Kalau kau tak bicara denganku, aku bisa ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor saat ini juga!" ia mulai mengancam.

"Huh! Mau mengancam, ya? Silahkan saja! Aku tidak takut. Aku juga bisa ber-apparate ke The Burrow."

Kini Draco tersentak. "Hah! Jangan lakukan itu, Hermione!"

"Apa pedulimu?" ujar Hermione galak.

Anak yang kepalanya terkena lemparan kaleng soft drink Draco tadi, kini menghampiri kursi mereka dengan ibunya. Ia masih menangis tersedu.

"Hei, bung! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan! Lihat, kepala anak saya terkena sampah anda!" bentak ibu dari anak itu sambil menunjukkan anaknya yang masih menangis.

Hermione mengerjap tak percaya. Draco terdiam melongo.

"Ap – apa maksudnya?" tanya Draco.

"Anda yang tadi melempar kaleng soft drink ini, kan? Lihat! Anak saya sampai menangis karena anda!" kata ibu itu lagi dengan kesal.

Hermione memandang Draco dengan tatapan menyelidik, menagih klarifikasi.

"Ooh, itu.. Aku tidak sengaja, bu. Sungguh. Maaf – maaf." Draco cengengesan.

Tatapan Hermione kini beralih pada anak kecil yang masih menangis itu. Ia memasang senyumnya yang paling manis dan berkata dengan amat lembut, "Adik kecil, kepalanya sakit ya?" tangan kanannya mengelus rambut si anak, dan anak itu mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan kakak yang tadi, ya. Dia memang sedikit kasar. Apa kau mau membalasnya, jagoan?" Hermione menyeringai. Mata Draco terbelalak.

"Mione, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Hermione tidak menggubris.

Anak itu kembali mengangguk.

"Mana kaleng minumannya?" tanya Hermione, ia menyodorkan tangannya.

Si anak menyerahkan kaleng minuman yang tadi mengenai kepalanya ke tangan Hermione. Senyuman di bibir Hermione semakin lebar. "Sekarang kau bisa melemparnya kembali ke kepala kakak ini. Lempar saja yang keras, biar dia tahu rasa!" Hermione menyerahkan kaleng itu pada si anak lagi, mengangguk pasti dan menatap mata si anak dalam-dalam dengan pandangan kepercayaan. Lagi-lagi ia tidak menggubris kata-kata 'Apa maksudmu?' dari Draco.

Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan kecil anak itu melemparkan kaleng soft drink tepat di ubun-ubun Draco. Ia memekik, "Ouch!" dan spontan mengusap ubun-ubunnya dengan tangan.

Ibunya tersenyum penuh kepuasan, begitu juga Hermione.

"Ayo kita pergi, nak!" ia meraih tangan anaknya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, ia memasang tampang galak dan berkata pada Draco, "Jangan buang sampah sembarangan jika tak ingin dilempari oleh sampahmu sendiri!" dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

Hermione tertawa puas. Draco masih meringis kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Nah, rasakan itu! Itu pembalasan karena kau telah membuatku kesal," kata Hermione di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau senang jika aku kesakitan?" tanya Draco ketus.

"Tentu tidak, sayang." Hermione ikut mengelus kepala Draco pelan. "Cup. Cup. Cissy's boy. Lain kali buang sampah pada tempatnya, yaa.." ia menggoda Draco yang rona wajahnya hampir sama dengan kepiting rebus. Entah malu atau kesal. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"Hentikan!" Draco menepis belaian Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Kejadian tadi mengembalikan semangat liburanku." Hermione berkata riang. "Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau kita akan pindah hotel malam ini."

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, meski di dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Hermione memutuskan untuk pindah hotel secepat itu.

"Besok kita akan berkunjung ke Bandung!" jelas Hermione tanpa diminta.

Draco masih tak bereaksi.

"Uum, coba lihat dulu." Hermione mengeluarkan selembar peta dari tas manik-maniknya dan melebarkannya di depan pandangan mereka. "Ini dia, Bandung! Ibu kota Provinsi Jawa Barat. Lihat ini, Draco!"

Mau tak mau, Draco memandang peta itu sekilas.

"Kata orang, Bandung itu kota yang menyenangkan. Ada banyak wisata alam, wisata kuliner, juga wisata belanja." Kalimat Hermione lebih seperti sebuah monolog, karena Draco masih enggan menanggapi. "Aaah, aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari." Ia tersenyum sendiri, melipat petanya dan memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas manik-maniknya lagi.

"Ayo pulang ke hotel, Draco. Kita akan check out, membereskan barang-barang dan naik taksi ke Bandung." Hermione beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik lengan Draco dengan semangat meluap-luap.

Masih tanpa bicara, Draco mengikuti Hermione. Kalau dia bukan perempuan yang kucintai dan bukan calon tunanganku, sudah kulempar dia tadi di lintasan roller coaster. Rutuknya dalam hati. Tapi dia tetap berjalan di samping Hermione, menggandeng tangannya, dan memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menyenangkan hati perempuan yang amat ia sayangi itu.

To be continued…

Next : bagaimana kisah seru DraMione di Bandung? Apa Draco masih tidak menikmati liburannya? Apa mereka masih akan bertengkar? Atau malah akan bertambah mesra? Penasaran? So, stay tune at 'Muggle Trip'! :D

a/n : weekend ini aku habiskan di depan layar buat lanjutin cerita, sekalian balapan sama bikin tugas discussion text dari Prof. Dolores Umbridge (seriusan! Salah satu dosen saya mirip banget sama Umbridge! Hehee ^,^''). Tapi aku lebih fokus bikin fanfic, jadi tugasnya belum selesai. Huhuu.. :'( *eiits! Author dilarang curhat! Hmm..

Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutan muggle trip ini? Tolong review-nya, yaa.. dan kalo readers mau ngasih saran atau rekomendasi tempat liburan di Indonesia yang pantas didatangi Dramione, kasih tahu aku yaa! *thanks ^_^


	3. From Bandung With Magic

Muggle Trip

Disclaimer: The plot is my own imagination. All characters belong to JK Rowling.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

"Selamat, Malfoy! Kau berhasil mengambil hati sahabatku. Jangan buat dia kecewa." Harry merangkul Draco dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Harry. Semoga kau cepat menyusul. Kudengar kau semakin dekat dengan si bungsu Weasley itu?"

Harry terkekeh. "Kau bisa saja, aku dan Ginny masih seperti kakak adik. Kami belum siap menikah seperti kau dan Hermione."

"Belum untuk saat ini," ujar Draco pelan. Ia memperbaiki letak dasinya dan sekali lagi memandang pantulan di cermin. Seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan dasi dengan warna senada tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja itu pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Hermione Granger. Ia sudah hampir siap untuk keluar kamar, menemui perempuan yang paling ia sayangi, calon istrinya.

"Kau sudah lebih dari siap, Malfoy." ujar Harry yang sedari tadi menemaninya di kamar. Mereka saling bertukar senyum penuh pengertian. Draco dan Harry baru saja hendak keluar kamar ketika tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hermione.. Kenapa?" tanya Draco ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Calon mempelai wanitanya masuk dengan masih menggunakan piyama. "Mana gaun pengantinmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy? Banguuunnn!" Hermione berteriak. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Draco dengan keras.

"Hari ini hari pernikahan kita, dear." Sekali lagi, Draco mencoba meyakinkan.

"Bangun, Malfoy! Ini sudah siaaang!" Dan sekali lagi, Hermione berteriak.

.

.

.

"Er – Hermione.." Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan pandangan yang masih agak kabur, dilihatnya Hermione berkacak pinggang dan bermaksud berteriak lagi. Sesegera mungkin Draco bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Huh! Sulit sekali kau bangun!" protes Hermione.

Draco mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Ia membatin. Hermione belum menjadi istrinya. Ini bukan hari pernikahan mereka. Dan bahkan, mereka juga bukan berada di Malfoy Manor atau London, tapi di.. di.. dimana?

"Bangun, Malfoy!" Hermione kembali berteriak.

"Aku sudah bangun!" Draco balas berteriak.

"Tapi kau masih di tempat tidur!"

Huh. Dasar Hermione. Dengan sedikit enggan, Draco bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ruangan lain di kamar hotel itu. baru saja ia bermaksud akan ke kamar mandi ketika menyadari sesuatu, darimana Hermione bisa masuk? Kemarin, mereka memesan kamar terpisah dan setahu Draco, kamar Hermione berada di sebelah kamarnya. Lalu?

"Hermione?" tanya Draco.

"Hmm.." sahut Hermione yang tengah membereskan tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk? Seingatku, kemarin aku sudah mengunci pintu.

"Well, itu.." suara Hermione mengambang, ia memutar bola matanya dengan gugup. "Aku.. aku meminjam kunci dari resepsionis."

Draco tersenyum, "Ooh, baguslah. Kukira kau ber-apparate masuk kesini. Kalau kau melakukan itu, berarti kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri. Kau tidak lupa, kan Hermione? Selama kita disini, kita tidak boleh melakukan sihir apapun," ujar Draco panjang lebar. Deg! Muka Hermione berubah merah. Jangan sampai ia tahu kalau aku memang ber-apparate masuk ke kamar ini. Katanya dalam hati.

"Sudah, sana mandi!" Hermione mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kita akan belanja sekarang."

"Apa! Belanja?"

"Iya, Bandung itu kota yang tepat untuk belanja. Aku akan mengajakmu ke Jalan Cihampelas. Kau tahu, banyak benda-benda muggle yang bagus disana."

"Belanja? Menghabiskan uang lagi?"

Hermione cemberut, "Kenapa? Kau tak setuju dengan rencana liburanku?"

"Er – bukan begitu, Hermione."

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju. Tapi, aku kasihan padamu." _Terutama pada uangmu._ Draco membatin. "Setahuku kau membayar mahal taksi yang kita tumpangi semalam. Sekarang kau mau menghabiskan uang lagi?"

"Hei, itu kan uangku! Terserah padaku mau menggunakannya untuk apa!"

Boros sekali dia. Ujar Draco dalam hati. Berapa galleon yang akan dihabiskannya jika nanti dia sudah menjadi istriku?

"Sudah, cepat sana mandi! Aku menunggumu di restaurant hotel. See you there!" Hermione melambaikan sebelah tangannya, mengiringi Draco yang segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baru saja pintu kamar mandi tertutup, secepat kedipan mata, Hermione ber-apparate dari kamar Draco dan muncul tepat di depan pintu restaurant. Ia tersenyum puas, "Lebih cepat daripada naik lift," katanya, dan ia segera mencari meja yang sudah dipesannya sejak malam.

.

.

.

Jalan itu benar-benar ramai. Rasanya, keramaian di Diagon Alley tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan ramainya Jalan Cihampelas ini. Draco memicingkan mata melihat orang-orang yang berbicara kesana kemari. Di telinganya, ia menangkap suara-suara itu sama dengan dengungan lebah.

"Wow! Penuhnyaa.." celetuk Hermione.

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang kau maksud?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangguk.

"Lalu kau mau apa disini?" Draco bertanya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Draco. Kita akan belanja!"

Tidak ada suara lagi dari mulut Draco. pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan Hermione beli disini. Tidak ada toko ramuan, tidak ada toko jubah berbagai gaya untuk beragam kesempatan, tidak ada toko sapu terbang. Dan ia baru sadar kalau ini adalah dunia muggle, mana mungkin ada toko-toko semacam itu disini.

"Hermione.." Draco menoleh ke sebelahnya, tempat dimana beberapa menit lalu Hermione berdiri disana. "Hermione.." panggilnya lagi. Hermione tidak ada! Dia tidak ada di sebelah Draco! Draco panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghambur mencari Hermione. Menubruk kerumunan orang, mengabaikan pedagang asongan. Hermione benar-benar menghilang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Draco mencari kemana perginya Hermione. Hasilnya? Nihil. Draco tidak pernah merasa sebingung saat ini. Ia berada di dunia yang tidak ia kenal, dan sekarang Hermione tidak ada disampingnya. Sudah ia katakan jika liburan cara muggle di Indonesia bukan rencana bagus. Hermione tidak pernah mau mendengarkannya. Ia hampir putus asa saat menyadari kalau Hermione meninggalkannya begitu saja di tempat ini…

"Draco.. Yuhuuu.."

Telinga Draco menangkap suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Ia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Hermione!" pekiknya. Perempuan itu kini berjalan menghampirinya dengan beberapa tas belanja yang dibawa dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yuhuu, Draco. Kemana saja kau ini? Kenapa kau tidak menemaniku belanja? Disana itu, kau tahu, ada baju-baju bagus. Aku membeli beberapa baju untukku, beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Ginny, Harry dan Ron. Aku juga membeli beberapa _couple t-shirt_ untuk kita dan untuk orangtuamu. Hahaa.. Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka memakainya, pasti lucu sekali. _And, good for you_, Draco. Aku membelikanmu baju-baju muggle lagi. _Style_ mereka tidak jelek-jelek amat, kan? Kau pasti suka!" Hermione terus saja berceloteh.

"Hermione!" Draco berkata dengan suara keras, hampir sama dengan teriakan. "Aku mencarimu!"

Hermione membuka kacamata hitam yang dipakainya sebelum ia berkata, seolah tak berdosa, "Kau mencariku? Foila! Aku sudah ada didepanmu!"

Grrr! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Avada Kedav –. Hampir saja Draco meluncurkan mantra-mantra itu saking kesalnya ia pada Hermione. Untungnya, ia sedang tidak memegang tongkat sihir. Lagipula, sekesal apapun ia pada Hermione, Draco tidak mungkin meluncurkan kutukan tak termaafkan padanya.

"Kau ini! Sepuluh menit lalu kau menghilang, dan sekarang kau sudah belanja sebanyak ini?"

"Hmm, Draco. Kurasa aku pergi belanja hampir setengah jam," Hermione melirik jam tangannya. "Tapi untuk belanjaan sebanyak ini, setengah jam itu waktu yang cepat juga. Hahaa, sepertinya aku akan memecahkan rekor belanja tercepat."

Draco tidak berkata apapun. Ia begitu kesal hingga mukanya berubah semerah kepiting bakar.

"Okay, Draco. Aku minta maaf.." kata Hermione akhirnya, ketika melihat wajah Draco yang sudah amat sangat kesal padanya.

Draco masih diam.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Aku menyesal sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Tapi dari tadi kau diam saja. Kupikir kau tidak akan mau jika kuajak berkeliling untuk belanja."

"Aku juga tidak mau jika kau tinggalkan tiba-tiba. Kau tahu, aku tadi sangat bingung mencarimu."

"Kau kebingungan? Aah, aku menyesal tidak melihat wajah bingungmu saat itu. Hihi.." Hermione terkikik. Draco mendengus kesal.

"Okay, okay. Aku minta maaf," kata Hermione lagi. Ia mengacung-ngacungkan tas belanja yang berisi baju-baju untuknya dan Draco. "Cheer up, dear! Baju-baju ini sudah siap untuk dicoba. Pasti cocok sekali un–." Sebelum Hermione menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang pria kekar berseragam preman menyambar tas belanja yang ia acungkan. Ia terkejut, begitu juga Draco. Pria itu berlari cepat sekali menembus keramaian. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hermione untuk menyadari bahwa pria yang berlari itu adalah copet.

"Pickpocket! Pickpocket!" Hermione berteriak-teriak.

"Jangan hanya berteriak! Ayo kita kejar!" Draco mengambil inisiatif.

"Ide bagus, Draco." Seketika Hermione menjatuhkan tas-tas belanja lainnya. Ia dan Draco mengejar kearah pria itu berlari. Orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja kebingungan melihat mereka. Beberapa mencoba bertanya, beberapa lagi, yang sudah sadar bahwa mereka mengejar pencopet, ikut mengejar. Selebihnya, masih berkonsentrasi memilih barang belanjaan.

Pria pencopet itu berlari amat kencang. Hermione dan Draco mencoba sekuat tenaga mereka untuk tetap berlari mengejarnya.

"Cepat sekali dia!" Hermione berkata dengan terengah-engah.

"Terus kejaaarr!" Draco membalas dengan terengah-engah pula.

"Kalau tas belanja itu isinya bukan couple t-shirt untuk kita, aku tidak akan capek-capek mengejarnya."

Draco terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hermione. Perempuan yang kini sedang berlari di sebelahnya itu ternyata sangat menghargai hubungan mereka. Terbukti, Ia rela berlomba lari dengan pencopet yang merampas baju untuknya dan Draco sendiri. Draco semakin menyakini bahwa Hermione adalah perempuan yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Stop! Bukan saatnya berpikir tentang itu! Lari lagi! Kejar pencopet itu! Salah satu sisi hatinya berteriak. Draco segera menambah kecepatannya.

Ia menangkap bayangan pencopet itu di depannya. Berbelok kearah persimpangan jalan sebelah kiri. "Dia belok kesana," katanya pada Hermione.

"Iya, aku juga melihatnya. Ayo!"

"Kalau saja ada tongkat sihir, sudah kubuat dia pingsan." Draco berkata penuh harap.

"Er, Draco." Hermione meraih sesuatu dari dalam blazer yang dikenakannya. "Ini tongkat sihirmu." Sambil terus berlari, ia menyerahkan tongkat sihir Draco dan memegang tongkat sihirnya sendiri.

"Hermione, tapi kau bilang.."

"Nanti kujelaskan. Terus kejar dan buat dia pingsan!"

Draco mengangguk pasti. Mereka sudah berbelok ke kiri dan semakin cepat mengejar si pencopet. Orang itu kini berada beberapa meter didepan Hermione dan Draco.

"Bersama-sama, dalam hitungan ketiga!" Draco mengambil komando, "Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

"Stupefy!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Dua tongkat sihir teracung kearah si pencopet dan dengan tepat mengenai punggungnya. Pria itu seketika terbaring pingsan dan ambruk ke tanah. Tas belanja yang dirampasnya juga ikut ambruk.

"We did it!" Hermione memekik kegirangan. Ia segera mengambil tas belanjanya yang terdampar di tanah begitu saja. Draco tersenyum puas, tongkat sihirnya ia sembunyikan cepat-cepat.

Baru setelah beberapa menit, orang-orang yang ikut mengejar akhirnya sampai di tempat si pencopet tak sadarkan diri.

"Wah, sudah pingsan ternyata."

"Iya, sudah pingsan. Ya sudah, kita pergi saja."

"Lain kali hati-hati, nona."

Komentar mereka bermacam-macam. Draco dan Hermione membalas dengan memasang senyuman mereka yang paling manis. Hermione juga tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang-orang yang sudah membantu mereka mengejar si pencopet.

"Menurutmu, mereka tahu kita menggunakan sihir?" tanya Draco setelah tidak ada orang lain lagi disana kecuali ia, Hermione dan si pencopet pingsan.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Bagus. Berarti kita hanya perlu memodifikasi ingatan orang ini." Draco mengambil kembali tongkat sihirnya. Serta merta, ia mengarahkannya pada pencopet yang terkapar di tanah dan berseru, "Obliviate!"

"Huh! Selesai sudah!" Hermione kini bisa bernapas lega setelah dari tadi terengah-engah karena mengejar pencopet itu.

"Belum selesai! Kau harus menjelaskan kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu, Hermione!" Draco tersenyum licik.

"Ooh, itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Yang penting, berkat ideku membawa tongkat sihir, couple t-shirt kita selamat." Hermione berkata tenang, ia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, "Ayo kita pulang dan ambil tas belanjaan lainnya!"

"Eitts! Tidak bisa! Jelaskan!" Dengan cepat, Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

"Arrgh! Okay, aku jelaskan sambil jalan. Lepaskan dulu!"

Draco menuruti Hermione. Ia berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Aku membawa tongkat sihir untuk berjaga-jaga," kata Hermione akhirnya, setelah mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana Hermione dicopet.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau liburan kita kali ini tidak boleh ada sihir sedikitpun."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tadi sudah kujelaskan kalau aku hanya ingin 'berjaga-jaga'."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat janji untuk tidak menggunakan sihir? Kalau begitu, kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Lain kali jangan buat janji untuk tidak menggunakan sihir lagi!"

"Iya, Draco. Aku minta maaf!" Hermione mulai kesal dan merasa disudutkan.

"Lebih baik kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi, dalam keadaan apapun." Draco segera melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat Hermione hampir membuka mulut untuk berbicara, "Bahkan saat kau amat sangat ingin sekali untuk berbelanja."

Hermione langsung menutup mulut. "Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Selamanya!"

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah bersamaan. Draco menatap dalam-dalam bola mata hazelnut Hermione. Ingin sekali ia menangkap kejujuran atas apa yang sudah Hermione katakan.

"Selamanya? Kau janji?"

Hermione mengangguk pasti. Draco tersenyum penuh arti.

"Okay. Terima kasih, Hermione. Dan permintaan maafmu diterima."

Kini giliran Hermione yang tersenyum. Terima kasih juga, Draco. ia membatin.

"Well, untuk liburan hari kedua kita kali ini, aku punya pertanyaan yang sama."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau suka liburan kita kali ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau bertanya padaku apakah aku suka saat aku kebingungan mencarimu, lalu kemudian aku harus mengejar pencopet sampai terengah-engah? Liburan macam apa itu?" Draco menjawab dengan nada menghina. Hermione cemberut mendengarnya. "Tapi aku suka bagian janjimu bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi selamanya."

"Well, setidaknya ada satu hal yang kau sukai dari liburan kita ini." Hermione mengangkat bahu.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat semula. Hermione masih ingat tempat dimana ia menjatuhkan tas belanjaan milknya yang lain. Ia ingat sekali menjatuhkannya disini. Di tempat ini. Tapi barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Mana belanjaanmu yang lain?"

"Tadi aku menjatuhkannya disini. Kenapa tidak ada? Apa aku yang salah?" Hermione kebingungan.

"Kau yakin? Coba tanya pedagang itu!"

Hermione mengangguk mendengar nasihat Draco. ia menghampiri seorang pedagang yang sepertinya sedang sepi pembeli.

"Maaf, pak. Apa tadi bapak melihat tas belanjaan yang di tanah itu."

"Ooh, iya. Tadi memang ada beberapa tas belanja disana."

"Itu punya saya, pak. Sekarang mana?"

"Tadi ada orang yang mengambilnya. Saya kira barang-barang itu milik orang tadi."

"Apa?" Hermione terkejut bukan main. Ia mengejar pencopet untuk menyelamatkan satu tas belanja miliknya. Dan sekarang, tas-tas belanja yang lain malah hilang.

"Merlin's beard! Aku tidak percaya! Kita kecopetan lagi!" Hermione memekik histeris.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Itu kan hanya pakaian biasa," ujar Draco, mencoba menghibur,

"Easy for you to say! Baju-baju itu untuk oleh-oleh. Untuk Ginny, Ron dan Harry. Dan kau tahu, disana juga ada couple t-shirt untuk orangtuamu!"

"Aku tidak yakin mereka mau memakai baju seperti itu." Draco berkata pelan, "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting, baju-baju dan couple t-shirt kita selamat dari pencopet tadi," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Hermione berubah cerah. Ia baru sadar kalau ternyata masih ada barang belanjaannya yang terselamatkan. Barang yang paling berharga dari semua barang yang sudah ia beli hari ini. Baju-baju dan couple t-shirt untuk Draco dan dirinya.

"Kau benar, Draco. Kita sudah menyelamatkan couple t-shirt kita!" Hermione mengeluarkan salah satu couple t-shirt dari tas belanjaannya. "Lihat ini, Draco! kau suka?"

Sepasang t-shirt berwarna ungu cerah. Ada gambar cupid kecil di bagian dadanya. Di bawah si cupid kecil, huruf-huruf besar membentuk tulisan 'She's my Queen' dan 'He's my King'. Sejujurnya, Draco tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tapi demi menghibur Hermione yang sudah kecopetan – untuk kedua kalinya –, ia terpaksa berkata, "Wow! Aku suka sekali, Hermione!" dengan diiringi senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

"Kau suka?" Hermione kegirangan. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari lebih banyak lagi yang seperti ini!"

"Er – Hermione.."

Tidak ada waktu bagi Draco untuk berkata apapun lagi. Dengan penuh semangat, Hermione menarik tangannya menuju toko-toko yang menjual kaos-kaos di sepanjang Jalan Cihampelas. Jauh di dalam palung terdalam hatinya, Draco menyesal atas ketidakjujuran yang ia katakan.

.

.

Fin!

.

.

Next: Hermione memilih (lagi) tempat liburan mereka di Indonesia. Kira-kira, apalagi yang akan terjadi?

.

.

A/n: Huaaa.. Maafkan author yang sebesar-besarnya. Maaf untuk kemacetan fanfic ini selama tiga bulan. Selama ini author sibuk sama tugas-tugas yang ga ada habisnya. Sekali lagi, maaf yaa.. Dimaafkan, kaaan? *puppy eyes.

Well, inilah update-an Muggle Trip chapter 3. Gimana? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Ada complain tentang karakter yang terlalu OOC? Silahkan, author selalu menampung apapun yang readers katakan. Dengan hanya meng-klik tombol review di bawah, maka semua uneg-uneg readers tentang cerita ini (atau bahkan tentang author-nya. Hehe..) bisa tersampaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai ketemu di chapter Muggle Trip selanjutnya.

Promotion corner: Ada yang tahu game Aveyond? I think, that game is the greatest game I've ever played. Sama seperti Harry Potter yang menjadi 'the greatest book' dan 'the greatest movie' yang pernah author baca dan tonton. Nah, ceritanya, author bikin fanfic crossover Aveyond dan Harry Potter, judulnya: Antara Bogwood dan Hogsmeade. Silahkan dibaca dan review, yaa.. Thanks! ^_^


	4. Howler Narcissa

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. JK Rowling is the owner of the characters.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Udara sejuk kota Bandung membuat Hermione enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi ketika ia membuka mata sekilas, lalu kemudian kembali menutupnya. Entah kenapa, ia sangat malas untuk bangun pagi ini. Alih-alih membuka tirai jendela dan menikmati pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat, ia malah menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Kresek! Kresek!

Telinga Hermione menangkap suara-suara pelan dari jendelanya. _Mungkin hanya burung lewat._ Pikirnya tanpa membuka mata.

Kresek!

Sekali lagi, bunyi itu terdengar.

Dan kali ini, mau tidak mau, Hermione membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sesuatu mendarat di dekatnya. Begitu matanya terbuka, ia langsung mendapati selembar amplop berwarna cokelat yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping bantal. Bagai disiram segelas butterbeer, Hermione segera bangkit dan menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia meraih amplop cokelat itu dan melihat tulisan yang tertera di depannya:

_Hermione Granger_

_Sebuah hotel di Kota Bandung, Indonesia _

"Surat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengirim surat saat ia sedang menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Draco?

Masih dipenuhi ribuan tanda tanya, Hermione membalik surat misterius itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat nama si pengirim: _Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor._

"Narcissa?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Untuk apa Narcissa mengirim surat untukku?_

Hermione akhirnya membuka surat itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia makin gemetaran saat surat itu telah terbuka penuh dan melompat cepat dari genggamannya. Narcissa ternyata mengiriminya sebuah howler. Spontan, Hermione meraih bantal dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Hermione Granger! Berapa lama lagi kau akan mengajak anakku menderita di dunia muggle-mu, hah? Kau lupa dengan pesta pertunangan kalian? Cepat pulang jika pertunanganmu dan Draco tidak ingin dibatalkan." Howler itu berkata dengan lantang. Hermione semakin mendekap erat bantalnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengirimkanmu howler. Harus kukatakan, Kementerian mengetahui penggunaan sihir yang dilakukan kau dan Draco. Apa maksudmu menyuruh anakku melakukan sihir di dunia muggle? Meski hanya mantra pemingsan dan modifikasi ingatan, aku tetap saja tidak menganggap itu hal yang sepele. Sekali lagi ku tegaskan, Miss Granger, cepat bawa anakku pulang atau pesta pertunangan kalian tidak akan pernah ada!" Hermione bisa mendengar Narcissa menarik napas tak sabar sebelum mengakhiri howlernya dengan sebuah kalimat, "Jika kau ingin mengirimkan pembelaan, balas howler ini nanti malam. Aku akan mengirim burung hantu tepat tengah malam nanti." Dan seberkas api kecil membakar howler itu tanpa menyisakan abu sebutir pun.

Kini Hermione sudah benar-benar terjaga. Tak pernah sedikitpun ia menyangka akan menerima howler dari Narcissa Malfoy sepagi ini. Apa katanya tadi? _..cepat bawa anakku pulang atau pesta pertunangan kalian tidak akan pernah ada! _Apakah itu ancaman? Narcissa memang mengancamnya, tapi Hermione tidak semata-mata menganggap itu hanya sebuah ancaman. Lebih dari itu, ia menganggap ancaman tadi adalah penghambat rencananya. Sebenarnya, ia sudah menyusun rencana pesta pertunangannya dan Draco jauh-jauh hari. Rencana yang menjadi 'Top Secret' antara ia, kedua sahabatnya – Ron dan Harry –, serta Ginny. Ia tidak pernah memberitahu Draco tentang rencana yang disusunnya itu. Tapi tanpa Draco tahu pun, pangeran Malfoy itu kini sudah lebih dari setengah jalan masuk kedalam rencananya. Dan bisa dibilang, Miss Know-It-All hampir berhasil.

Ya, hampir berhasil tanpa howler Narcissa Malfoy yang datang membawa ancaman untuk membatalkan pesta pertunangannya jika ia tidak segera pulang ke Malfoy Manor. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi bukan Hermione namanya jika tidak bisa mengatasi 'masalah kecil' ini.

Hermione beranjak dari duduknya menuju rak kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia mencari selembar perkamen, oh bukan, selembar kertas untuk menulis balasan howler Narcissa. Segera setelah ia mendapatkan kertas dan sebuah bolpoin – bukan pena bulu –, Hermione berpikir sejenak bagaimana caranya menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk suratnya.

_Mari kita mulai. _Otak hermione mulai berputar. _Sebaiknya aku mulai darimana, ya? Oh ya, mari mulai dengan menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku dan Draco menggunakan sihir kemarin. _Tangan Hermione menulis kalimat demi kalimat yang ia rasa mampu mewakili pikirannya. _Dan sekarang ke masalah inti. _Untuk bagian ini, Hermione lebih sering berhenti menulis untuk memikirkan susunan kata yang benar-benar tepat sasaran dan bisa dipahami Narcissa. Kalimat yang disusunnya ini harus bisa menjelaskan bahwa rencananya mau tidak mau harus tetap terlaksana. Bahwa semuanya sudah diatur dengan baik jauh-jauh hari. Dan bahwa dia dan Draco tidak bisa pulang ke Malfoy Manor dalam waktu dekat.

Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia mengundang dengan hormat Narcissa dan Lucius ke Indonesia. Hermione tidak begitu yakin mereka akan mengindahkan undangannya dan pergi ke negara muggle ini. Yang penting, ia sudah mengundangnya.

"Selesai sudah!" Hermione tersenyum memandang surat yang akan ia kirimkan sebagai balasan untuk Narcissa malam nanti. "Apa boleh buat. Tadinya aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian sekarang, tapi howler tadi memaksa."

Baru saja Hermione selesai membaca ulang suratnya, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Siapa?"

"Aku, Draco."

Secepat mungkin, Hermione menyembunyikan suratnya di dalam laci.

"Sebentar, dear." Ia segera beranjak ke depan pintu untuk membukanya.

oOo

"Kau tidak sakit, kan Hermione?" Draco berkata dengan nada khawatir.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang sakit?"

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tidak mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini,"

"Oh, ayolah. Bukannya kau suka jika kita tidak pergi kemana-mana dan hanya menghabiskan waktu disini?" tanya Hermione acuh, tangan kanannya mengaduk-ngaduk secangkir teh yang baru saja dihidangkan seorang pelayan.

"Disini?" Kini giliran Draco yang mengernyitkan dahi, "Di tempat ini? Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat trolley-trolley makanan berpindah-pindah setiap waktu? Melihat orang-orang makan? Tempat macam apa ini?"

"Namanya restaurant, sudah sering kuberitahu padamu," sahut Hermione semakin acuh.

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hermione masih mengaduk-ngaduk cangkir tehnya meski ia yakin gula pasir di dalamnya sudah larut dan tercampur merata. Sebenarnya, otaknya sedang berpikir bagaimana menghabiskan waktu seharian tanpa pergi kemanapun. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana setelah menerima howler ketika ia bangun tadi. Sejak saat itu, ia kehilangan semangat berliburnya.

"Kurasa adukannya sudah cukup," kata Draco, memandang heran Hermione yang masih mengaduk teh sambil menopang dagu.

"Oh, ya. Kurasa juga begitu." Adukan Hermione berhenti.

"Apa kau yakin sedang tidak sakit?" Masih dengan nada khawatir, Draco mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak."

"Okay,"

Dan kini Hermione semakin bingung harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia memberitahu Draco bahwa ia baru saja mendapatkan howler dari ibunya? Atau haruskah ia menceritakan apa yang sedang direncanakannya? Memberitahu Draco bahwa pesta pertunangannya akan dilakukan disini. Di Indonesia, bukan di Malfoy Manor seperti yang dipikirkan Draco dan diharapkan Narcissa Malfoy. Tapi kemudian Hermione sadar kalau menceritakan semua itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ia tidak mau merusak rencananya sendiri yang sudah akan hampir tuntas itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan saja. Hermione merasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan dari hati ke hati…

"Kau merindukan rumahmu, Draco?" Hermione memulai.

Draco menghentikan suapan sarapannya, "Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak merindukannya."

"Aku akan mempersilahkanmu jika kau ingin ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor saat ini juga."

Hampir tersedak makanannya, Draco cepat-cepat meraih segelas air dan langsung meminumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, bukan kita. Tapi kau. Jika kau ingin pulang, silahkan saja." Masih santai, Hermione berkata tanpa memperhatikan wajah Draco yang diliputi kebingungan.

"Dan membiarkanmu di negara muggle ini sendirian? Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Hanya berpikir lebih realistis," Hermione menarik napas berat, "Kau keturunan penyihir bangsawan berdarah murni yang tersohor. Ku kira kau tidak ingin meninggalkan istanamu dan akhirnya pasrah mengikuti ideku untuk berlibur di tempat muggle seperti ini. Aku mempersilahkanmu untuk pulang duluan, dan aku masih akan berlibur disini untuk beberapa hari. Draco, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk.."

Kalimat Hermione terhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Draco menggenggam erat tangannya di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sakit, kan?" Untuk ketiga kalinya, Draco mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Hermione menggeleng tak sabar, "Harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan kalau aku sehat?"

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Draco menatap dalam-dalam bola mata hazelnut milik Hermione seakan ingin menembus kedalam otaknya dan membongkar isi pikiran perempuan itu. Hermione sadar, sepasang mata kelabu yang sedang menatapnya saat ini menyiratkan pandangan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione dengan nada menyesal, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Justru aku yang khawatir padamu."

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Kepala Hermione terangguk, "Tadinya aku tidak percaya kau menyetujui rancanaku berlibur disini."

"Ayolah, Hermione. Aku memang akan mengajakmu berlibur sebelum pesta pertunangan kita, meski bukan tempat yang seperti ini maskudku," Draco menggeser piring yang masih berisi setengah makanannya. Percakapan ini membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menyangka akan berlibur di tempat ini, bukan?"

Draco tak menjawab.

"Jika kau memang merindukan rumahmu, sudah kupersilahkan untuk pulang duluan."

"Dan kalau kau memutuskan untuk tetap disini, ketika sampai di manorku nanti aku akan merindukanmu,"

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Draco ucapkan.

"Aku – er – Terima kasih, dear.." kata Hermione setelah berhasil mengatasi perasaannya.

"Tolong jangan mempersilahkan aku untuk pulang duluan lagi." Ada nada memohon dari kalimat yang baru saja Draco ucapkan.

"Maaf," kata Hermione, "Aku hanya – kau tahu, masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini kita bisa bersama." Hermione melepaskan genggaman tangan Draco, "Kalau mengingat masa lalu kita di Hogwarts.."

"Jangan ingat-ingat itu!" sergah Draco cepat. "Aku tahu dulu aku bersikap sangat kasar dan seolah-olah tidak peduli padamu. Bahkan di tahun kedua kita, aku berharap kau menjadi korban keganasan monster Slytherin di Kamar Rahasia."

Hermione bersikap biasa saja, ia sudah tahu kenyataan itu dari cerita Ron dan Harry.

"Tapi, sungguh, Hermione.." Draco menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kecerdasanmu di sekolah membuatku muak," Hermione terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ia masih berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, "Aku muak kenapa kau begitu cerdas padahal hanya seorang kelahiran-muggle. Jika kau darah murni, aku sudah mendekatimu dari dulu." _Darah murni_. Pikir Hermione. _Dulu status darah itu sangat dibanggakan seorang Draco Malfoy._ "Sejak tahun pertama kita," lanjut Draco, "Aku sangat membencimu karena akhirnya topi seleksi memutuskan kau masuk Gryffindor dengan si Potter itu,"

_Ini akan jadi cerita yang seru_. Pikir Hermione. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, memasang posisi penuh ingin tahu tentang kelanjutan cerita Draco.

"Tapi di tahun ketiga kita, kebencianku padamu mulai berkurang," Draco tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mengendap-ngendap di malam hari untuk menjengukku di Hospital Wing saat aku terluka oleh Buckbeak,"

"Ap – kau.." Hermione gelagapan, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Madam Pomfrey yang memberitahuku," sahut Draco santai. "Setelah itu, kebencianku mulai berkurang, bahkan mungkin, aku mulai menyukaimu.." senyum Draco semakin mengembang, "Aku mulai cemburu pada Harry Potter. Ia punya segalanya yang aku inginkan – kecuali bekas luka sambaran petirnya, tentu – maksudku, ia terkenal, dan ia bisa dekat denganmu. Mendapat dukunganmu saat Turnamen Triwizard, menghabiskan waktu belajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Kamar Kebutuhan di tahun kelima kita, aku bahkan sangat membenci Potter saat ia memelukmu di koridor kosong, menghiburmu dari rasa cemburu pada Ron Weasley ketika Gryffindor lain sedang merayakan kemenangan quidditch kalian di ruang rekreasi."

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione memekik dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Sama, aku juga."

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menyatakan cintamu saat perang kedua baru saja usai?"

"Oh, itu." Draco tersenyum simpul, "Aku kemudian tahu kalau Harry Potter yang semakin terkenal karena berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort seutuhnya itu menyukai adik bungsu Weasley. Aku tahu dia tidak berniat menjadikanmu sebagai 'teman spesial'-nya. Jadi aku segera menyatakan perasaanku sebelum, yaa, kau tahu, sebelum Ron Weasley melakukannya. Aku curiga dia pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya juga padamu dan aku cukup yakin kau akan menerimanya,"

"Ron masih terpukul dengan kematian Lavender saat itu.." kata-kata Hermione menggantung.

"Itulah kenapa aku melakukannya duluan,"

Untuk beberapa saat, Hermione mengumpulkan pikiran dan memori-memori yang tersimpan di benaknya. Ia berusaha memercayai cerita Draco, berusaha percaya jika Draco Malfoy sudah menyukainya sejak tahun ketiga mereka di Hogwarts. Hermione tidak pernah berpikir ia akan mendengar semua itu dari mulut Draco sendiri. Ia bahkan sulit percaya jika saat ini, detik ini, ia dan Draco duduk berdua membicarakan masa lalu mereka. Di saat ini, ketika ia dan Draco hampir bertunangan. Tapi kemudian Hermione menyadari sesuatu..

Sebuah senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya, "Kau tahu, Draco, ceritamu itu membuatku semakin menyayangimu."

oOo

Ginny sedang tertidur di kamarnya saat mendengar suara 'plop' cukup keras di dekat ranjang. Matanya terbuka sedikit dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi ketika ia menyalakan lampu dan dengan jelas dapat melihat siapa orang yang baru datang itu.

"Hermione!" pekiknya.

"Ssst!" Hermione menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Kau sudah tidur ternyata," katanya, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Ginny.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tidur," sergah Ginny kesal, "Ini tengah malam!"

"Benarkah? Kurasa masih sekitar pukul delapan ketika aku ber-disapparate dari Indonesia."

"Kukira kau paham soal perbedaan waktu antar negara, Hermione." Ginny benar-benar menyiratkan nada kekesalan dalam bicaranya. Meski Hermione adalah sahabatnya, ia tetap saja kesal jika istirahat malamnya terganggu. Ia kelelahan karena baru tiba dari Irlandia setelah meliput pertandingan perempat final Piala Dunia Quidditch untuk Daily Prophet. Dan di tengah malam begini, Hermione mengganggu tidurnya. Jangankan Hermione, bahkan Harry sekalipun akan tetap membuatnya kesal jika membangunkannya di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu," Hermione mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang, "Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan kalau rencanaku besok berjalan lancar. Kau akan datang dengan Harry dan Ron, kan?"

"Iya." Ginny menjawab singkat. Jelas sekali ia masih kesal.

"Nah, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sekali lagi." Hermione mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tiket pesawat dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. "Ini tiket pesawat untukmu, Ron, dan Harry," ia menyerahkan tiga lembar, "Dan ini untuk Narcissa serta Lucius," dua tiket yang tersisa diserahkannya juga.

Ginny menerima tiket-tiket itu dengan ekspresi penuh tanya, "Haruskah? Tidak bisa ber-apparate saja?"

"Tidak. Kalian juga harus merasakan naik pesawat besok. Bukan hanya aku dan Draco saja yang menjalani Muggle Trip ini."

"Kenapa sekarang kau ber-apparate?"

"Lain cerita, ini darurat." Hermione berkilah.

"Tunggu!" Ginny baru menyadari sesuatu, "Kau mengundang Lucius dan Narcissa juga?"

"Tentu saja aku mengundang mereka. Narcissa dan Lucius kan orangtua Draco, mereka harus hadir. Aku juga mengundang orangtuaku untuk datang. Tidak ada yang salah, bukan?"

"Tidak, maksudku, apa mereka mau?"

"Aku belum tahu," jawab Hermione tenang. Ginny terperangah, "Pagi tadi aku menerima howler dari Narcissa. Ia menginginkanku untuk segera pulang ke Malfoy Manor. Enak saja, aku sudah merencanakan pesta pertunanganku sendiri jauh-jauh hari. Narcissa bilang ia akan mengirim burung hantu ke hotelku malam ini, itu artinya aku harus mengirim surat padanya sebagai jawaban dari howler itu." Hermione berhenti bercerita dan memperbaiki letak duduknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mencoba meyakinkan semuanya di dalam surat. Semoga saja Narcissa bisa mengerti.."

Ginny menarik napas tertahan ketika Hermione berhenti, "Jadi, tugasku?"

"Mengantarkan dua tiket ini pada mereka. Kau bisa mengantarkannya besok pagi,"

"Kau yakin tentang ini?"

"Amat sangat yakin!" seru Hermione bersemangat.

"Kalau itu maumu.." Ginny menghentikan kalimatnya saat ia dipeluk Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih, Ginny. Kau memang sahabat baikku," ujar Hermione.

Ginny tersenyum, kekesalannya sudah menguap entah kemana. "Senang bisa membantumu, semoga hubunganmu dan Draco semakin baik,"

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, "Terima kasih doamu," ia balas tersenyum, "Kau tahu, aku semakin menyayangi Draco selama liburan singkat kami di Indonesia."

"Baguslah, aku ikut senang."

"Well," Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, "Kurasa sudah cukup. Sekali lagi terima kasih bantuanmu, Ginny. Oh, ya. Satu lagi.." selembar kertas lagi dikeluarkan Hermione dari tasnya, "Setelah sampai di Indonesia nanti, langsung saja kesini. Aku dan Draco menunggu kalian," ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Ginny.

"Bye, Ginny. Selamat tidur." Dan dengan bunyi 'plop' yang sama, Hermione ber-disapparate.

"Pantai Kuta, Bali." Ginny membaca tulisan di atas kertas yang Hermione berikan padanya, ia mengangkat bahu, "Kuharap semuanya lancar," ujarnya sebelum mematikan kembali lampu kamar, dan kembali tertidur.

oOo

Hermione kembali ber-apparate di kamar hotelnya, dan jarum panjang jam dinding menunjuk angka sebelas ketika ia melirik benda itu. Ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur sebelum menyadari bahwa ada satu tamu yang ia tunggu. Burung hantu.

Baru saja Hermione mengeluarkan suratnya dari laci ketika ia mendengar ketukan di jendela. _Pasti itu dia_. Batinnya. Hermione membuka gorden segera dan melihat burung hantu berwarna abu-abu milik keluarga Malfoy. Ia membuka jendela dan tanpa membiarkan burung itu masuk ke dalam, ia mengaitkan suratnya pada sepasang cakar yang kokoh itu.

"Berikan surat itu pada nyonya-mu!" kata Hermione. Si burung hantu ber-'uhu' patuh dan terbang menembus malam yang gelap. Hermione menatap kepergian burung itu, menarik napas panjang sekilas, dan kembali menutup tirai. Ia bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Aah, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok," gumamnya pelan setelah ia berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menekan tombol lampu, dan dalam sekejap, lampu kamar yang dimatikan menambah kegelapan malam.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

Next: Destinasi trip Draco dan Hermione selanjutnya adalah Pulau Bali. Bagaimana reaksi Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy setelah menerima surat balasan dari Hermione? Lalu, akan berhasilkah rencana Hermione?

.

.

a/n: Mohon maaf baru sempat di update sekarang. Mohon maaf juga untuk perubahan genre (mohon dimaklum, yaa. Hehe)

Well, saya ingin berterimakasih pada readers yang sudah mereview Muggle Trip ini. Maaf untuk tempat-tempat yang sudah direkomendasikan dan ternyata tidak saya buatkan karena beberapa alasan. Jadi, beginilah jadinya.. Mohon maklum juga, yaa .. ^_^

Chapter depan, DraMione sudah ada di Bali! Semoga dapat saya update secepatnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Mau review? Dengan senang hati saya terima.

See ya!


End file.
